The Pegasus With The Long Pink Hair
by Raribum
Summary: Ok guys this was my first fanfic and I have redone it, cleaned up mistakes and fixed any grammar dificulties xD So yeah if you reviewed this you MUST read again xD I would appreciate it xD 3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my very first fanfiction story so I have no idea what will happen... So please be nice when reviewing and leave any suggestions or mistakes I made. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>On a young crisp morning in Sweet Apple Acres, Big Macintosh was plowing the fields as usual. His back was sore and he felt as if he couldn't do it. He pulled and tugged on the plow and it wouldn't budge. He let out a sigh but said nothing. He knew that if he complained, Granny Smith and AppleJack would be on his back.<p>

"Man... y'know sometimes I wish I was like 'em younger ponies, they 'ave a lot of strength in them apples.." He moaned and continued working. AppleJack raced past and almost hit him in the face.

"Sorry big bro!" She called out. "I'm meetin' Fluttershy at Rarity's place!"

She then crashed into another young pony. It was Fluttershy.

"Oh excuse me" She said quietly as she got up.

"Fluttershy!" AppleJack grinned "I thought we were meeting at Raritys'

"I thought that too" Fluttershy replied. "But she had plans, so I thought I'd come and surprise you"

Big Macintosh wasn't paying attention to the young ponies conversation, until he saw them walk past. As the two fillies walked past, he couldn't take his eyes off the pale yellow coloured pegasus, with the long pink hair that almost covered one half of her face. He watched her walk beside his sister. Fluttershy felt someone was watching her and she turned around. She met eye to eye with a red stallion. She couldn't help but notice how muscular he was. As their eyes met, Fluttershy thought her knees would go weak and that she wouldn't be able to walk. Big Macintosh felt the same. He undid the strap that was connecting him and the plow and raced after the two fillies, only to be stopped by Apple Bloom and her friends.

"Hey big bro, could y'help us find our cutie marks?" She asked with an innocent tone.

"Um.. now? I'm a bit busy" He replied.

"You have to help us!" SweetieBelle quickly cut Big Macintosh off. "Please!"

Big Macintosh sighed. "Fine, have y'tried apple pickin?" He suggested.

The three girls all smiled at each other and thanked him. The went off to try apple picking. Big Macintosh couldn't help but smile. He then looked around to see where AppleJack and Fluttershy went off to. He searched the orchid and around the barn but couldn't find them. He eventually gave up and started to trot over to the barn. As he stepped inside he bumped into Fluttershy.

"Oh I'm very sorry" She quickly said in a quiet voice before realising it was the red stallion that she met eyes with before.

"Not a problem ma'am" Big Macintosh smiled. Fluttershy couldn't help but blush. As he helped her up he found himself asking her to stay for dinner.

"Oh of course, I would love to" She replied, hiding her blush in her long pink mane.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it the first chapter. Thanks for reading it! Any suggestions of how dinner should go? Please say so in the reviews thanks!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is chapter two :)**

* * *

><p>When Fluttershy agreed to come for dinner Big Macintosh couldn't wipe the smile away. AppleJack interrupted them with a huge grin on her face. Fluttershy turned to her and said that her brother asked her to come to dinner this evening, Big Macintosh slowly turned and tip toed away. AppleJack was a bit surprised considering Big Macintosh didn't like any of her friends, especially Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy excused herself from Sweet Apple Acres and flew to her cottage. As she was flying she couldn't get Big Macintosh out of her head. The way his main was a dirty blond colour that suited with his red coat. How he as a real gentleman to her. She couldn't help but blush.<p>

Meanwhile, AppleJack sat Big Macintosh and asked him questions.

"So what's the deal with you and Fluttershy?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

Big Macintosh felt like he was being questioned by the police. He refused to answer. He stood up and walked off. AppleJack followed him and stood in front of him with an angry looked smacked on her face.

"Fine" Big Macintosh cried. "I may have the tinist crush on her" He admitted.

"YEE-HAAA!" AppleJack jumped and shouted. "I knew it! Fluttershy feels the same way, when we were talkin' she asked who you were, it's like she is in love or somethin"

Big Macintosh was surprised, he thought that he had screwed it up. He wanted to make a real impression tonight at dinner, but he didn't know how.

"Listen sis" He turned to AppleJack. "I ain't one of 'em fancy ponies like aunt and uncle orange, but I really like this filly and need help on imressin' her. She is your friend, what do I do?"

AppleJack agreed to help and took Big Macintosh to the back of the barn and decided to tell him all about Fluttershy.

_**Fast forward to dinner.**_

Fluttershy arrived an hour early to see if Granny Smith and Apple Bloom wanted any help. As she arrived she found Big Macintosh at the door of the barn to greet her.

"We decided to eat in the barn, Grannies gone loopy again" He said.

Fluttershy giggled. "Oh I'm fine with that, I would have preffered to eat in the barn anyway" She replied.

AppleJack was watching them from inside the barn. She was startled when Apple Bloom came and asked her if Fluttershy had arrived. Big Macintosh walked in with Fluttershy and AppleJack raced into the kichen with Apple Bloom and told her and Granny Smith what was going on.

"Ok lookey here you two, Big Macintosh over here invited Fluttershy over because he is interested in her. Screw it up for him and you are both dead!" She hissed at them.

Apple Bloom squeled with delight, AppleJack covered her mouth before Fluttershy trotted in.

"I heard squeeling, anything wrong." Fluttershy said.

"Oh nothin's wrong deary" Granny Smith replied. "Would y'like to help me make dinner?" She offered.

Fluttershy nodded and got to work. Big Macintosh walked in and pulled AppleJack and Apple Bloom outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I didn't have enough time to get to dinner, but I will do that in the next chapter. Thanks for reading :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I actually am having so much fun writing this xD**

* * *

><p>As Fluttershy was helping Granny Smith make the dinner, Big Macintosh, AppleJack and Apple Bloom were all out side the barn.<p>

"AppleJack, y'friend Pinkie Pie is here, can ya get rid of er?" Big Macintosh exclaimed.

AppleJack was stunned to find Pinkie bouncing up the pathway with Gummie on her back. Pinkie Pie noticed them all out the front of the barn door and waved frantically. Gummie was just happily snapping away.

"Oh mah goodness" AppleJack sighed as she started to walk over to her. "Uh, why y'here here sugar cube?"

"Oh AppleJack. you know why" Pinkie laughed. "You invited me for dinner silly!"

A sudden flashback appeared in AppleJacks mind. She remembered that after she spoke with Big Macintosh Pinkie Pie was looking for Gummie and that she would help. Gummie then appeared in the grass and Pinkie wanted to have a dinner party about it. So she invited all of the group at Sweet Apple Acres.

"So... I came to help set it up!" Pinkie grinned. AppleJack felt bad.

"Wait right here sugar cube." She said nervously and bolted to Big Macintosh.

"So? What's the story?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Err... she's here for a party..." AppleJack replied with her head down.

Pinkie then continued to bounce up the pathway and caught up with AppleJack. Big Macintosh walked into the barn with his head down low. Fluttershy noticed this and excused herself from the kitchen.

"Whats wrong?" She asked crouching down trying to look him in the eye.

"Oh AppleJack invited Pinkie Pie for dinner by mistake." He replied to her.

Pinkie bounced in with a huge grin on her face. She noticed Fluttershy and Big Macintosh talking. She bounced over to them and gave Fluttershy a scare. She squeled and hid under Big Macintosh. Pinkie laughed.

"Oh Fluttershy you are so funny" Pinkie laughed and bounced over to AppleJack.

Fluttershy was still quivering under Big Macintoshs' legs. He smiled and walked a few steps forward and turned to her.

'Y'know Fluttershy, the night is still young, wanna look at them stars out there?" He asked.

Fluttershy nodded and walked out with him. AppleJack noticed they were walking out, and stopped Pinkie bouncing over to them.

Big Macintosh was extremely nervous. His heart was pounding and his legs wobbled. Fluttershy could feel her heart skip beats. They stood outside and Fluttershy leaned on Big Macintosh. He rested his head on her mane. Her soft mane made him feel warm and alive. He never wanted this moment to end. Fluttershy turned to him and leaned in breaking the gap that lied between their lips. Big Macintosh wanted to leap, he wanted to run he wanted to do many things. He felt alive when his lips touched hers.

The moon was bright, and the stars were tingling. Fluttershy could not have picked a better moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Teehee, give me your thoughts on what should happen next :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**This is really fun, and yes I am trying to waste time up here xD**

* * *

><p>AppleJack and Apple Bloom were setting up dinner while Pinkie was trying to teach Gummie to roll over. Rarity and Twilight arrived to find Fluttershy and Big Macintosh connected by a lips touch.<p>

"Well.. isn't that... nice" Rarity spoke feeling awkward. Twilight rolled her eyes and quietly shoved Rarity inside.

"Hey AJ, what is going on with the love birds out there?" Rarity asked.

"Well, this dinner we're havin' was meant just for them, but I screwed up by inviting you all. I hope y'aint mad." AppleJack replied.

"Oh of course not! We are happy they are together!" Twilight exclaimed.

Rainbow Dash was running late, as usual. She burst through the window almost knocking Rarity over.

"RAINBOW!" AppleJack yelled as she ran over.

"Sorry, Gilda is here again" Rainbow Dash explained.

Meanwhile outside, Fluttershy and Big Macintosh didn't notice all the comotion inside. Fluttershy parted her lips.

"Big Mac, I want to ask you something" She said, sitting down. Big Macintosh sat down and kissed Fluttershy's forehead.

"Anything" He answered her. Fluttershy gulped and felt the nerves tingling.

"Do you love me?" She asked him.

Big Macintosh looked foreward. Fluttershy hid her shyness in her mane.

"Well, yeah. I may have only just met ya, but I already know that... I want you" He answered her.

Fluttershy immediatley ran inside to find everyone at the dinner table. She looked at AppleJack and gestured her outside. AppleJack excused herself and trotted outside.

"AJ I can't do it" Fluttershy sobbed softly

"What's wrong Fluttershy?" Big Macintosh asked walking over.

"Big Mac, go to dinner everyone's waiting." AppleJack cut him off.

He did as he was told and walked inside to the dinner table. AppleJack looked into Fluttershy's teary blue eyes.

"Now listen sugar cube, you need to tell him about your relationship with that nice young unicorn stallion, whatever his name is, Ah would 'ave told him mah self, but i thought it would be best if ya'll told him."

"I don't know if I can! I love him as well but there is something about your brother." Fluttershy replied with the loudest sobs. "I don't know what to do. I may as well just go home." Fluttershy sobbed and got ready to go home. AppleJack stopped her.

"Now lookey here, you tell Big Mac what you just told me alrighty" AppleJack replied to her. Fluttershy knew she was right. The two fillies walked into the barn. Fluttershy sat inbetween Big Macintosh and Rarity. Big Macintosh tried talking to her but she decided to wait till after dinner to tell him. AppleJack couldn't help but fret. She was worried for the both of them that night. Dinner just became awkward for Fluttershy. Rarity continuing to ask questions about the litte "incident" outside, Big Macintosh continuing to fret over her and try to strike a conversation and AppleJack exchanging glances of worry to her. Fluttershy felt like crawling into a ball and crying. Big Macintosh gave up and ate. After dinner he stood up and walked outside to see the stars. He was then joined by the pale yellow coloured pegasus with the long pink hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I am so sorry this is late! I have been really busy at the moment so this may sound rushed.**

* * *

><p>Fluttershy walked out to the porch where Big Macintosh sat. She stopped and looked back at AppleJack. AppleJack gave Fluttershy the biggest smile she could make and desperately tried to encourage the girl. Fluttershy felt courage burning inside her and she continued to walk out and join Big Macintosh.<p>

"The stars are lovely tonigh' don't y'think?" He asked her.

"Yes, indeed they are lovely" She replied to him.

Big Macintosh looked into her eyes. Her usually shy, blue eyes were filled with hurt and sadness. He took her hoof and kissed it, making her shudder. She pulled her hoof away and suddenly started to burst out crying.

"Big Mac, I gotta tell you something, I.. Already have a boyfriend!" She sobbed to him, hiding her eyes in her mane.

Big Macintosh stood up and just walked away. His heart beat started to calm down and he tried not to look back. Fluttershy watched him walk away and she spread out her wings and got ready to fly away, until AppleJack grabbed hold of her tail.

"What the hay happened here?" She asked noticing Fluttershy's eyes.

"I told him and he just.." She couldn't finish her sentence.

"He walked away huh?" AppleJack asked.

Fluttershy just nodded. AppleJack let go of her tail and said to her.

"Go home and rest, come back tomorrow ok?"

Fluttershy nodded and took off home. AppleJack raced after Big Macintosh. She found him sitting at the river bed. His emerald green eyes were filled with tears. AppleJack sat her flank down next to him. He looked at her.

"AppleJack, I darn thought she liked meh, what in blazes was I thinkin'!" He yelled at himself.

"She wasn't trying to hurt you, she met this stallion at the Gala. But when she met you, she said her heart skipped a beat and that she never felt more alve when she was around you. Big Mac, she loves you!" AppleJack replied to him.

He stood up and walked to a tree. "Well she could've told me before I darn well let mah heart out to er!" He shouted slamming his hoof on an apple tree.

AppleJack stood up and yelled back at him. "Well she let her heart out to you! She didn't want to tell you because she thought she would screw it for both of you! She has had her heart broken many times and tonight, you darn well did just that!"

Big Macintosh looked at his sister as she continued.

"Big Mac, she is mah best friend. She darn told me herself that she likes you. If you wanna lose her then just stand there and feel sorry for yourself. Or you can go chase after her!" She yelled encouragingly.

Big Macintosh stood there for a moment and thought about what his sister just said. He immediately thanked his sister and raced away to Fluttershy's house. He panted and huffed and didn't dare to stop. The minute he got to the door he didn't hesitate to knock. His heart sank when it wasn't Fluttershy who opened it.

"Can I help you?" The unicorn stallion asked.

"Oh, um is this.." He couldn't think of an excuse. "Listen is Fluttershy home?"

"Yes she is, but who are you?" The unicorn stallion asked quite annoyed.

"Just tell her it's Big Mac" Big Macintosh replied.

The Unicorn stallion stepped inside and called out to Fluttershy. She flew down to the door and slammed the door shut on the unicorn stallion. She leanded in and kissed Big Macintosh. Neither one of them wanted that kiss to end. Big Macintosh's heart beat started to slam gainst his rib cage. Fluttershy felt weak in her knees. They sunk to the ground not breaking the kiss. Until..

'Hey Fluttershy whatcha doing?" Asked a pink pony.

"Oh god, PINKIE!" Fluttershy screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>I am really sorry if it sounds rushed I didn't have much time to write this. Please let me know if it sounds awful! xD<strong>


End file.
